


Reasons

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, F/M, Face-Fucking, Incest, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pseudo-Incest, Sibling Incest, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8664601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Short tumblr prompt fill of: "Camilla loves her brothers dearly, and would do anything for them. Including having all her holes filled by them at the same time."





	

There was no way Camilla could think that would be better to show her brothers how much she cared for them than to give herself to them. It was the most generous offer she could make, and she hadn't even been that surprised when they all seemed eager to take her up on it. What had surprised her was how often they were willing to have her, and the way that eventually that spun out into a level of madness where she found her three brothers all willing to share her at the same time if it meant being able to lose themselves in the pleasures of her buxom body. Not that she minded in the least, loving the attention that bore down upon her as they sought to find relief and affection with her, and how would she have been able to live herself if she denied her sweet brothers that affection? They were welcome to have her any time they wished.

Xander took her pussy. The eldest brother always had the first call on whatever he wanted, and he loved her dripping pink snatch when it was pristine, a snug fit opened up and loosened by his mighty cock. The crown prince deserved only the best and there were few pleasures in all of Nohr that he felt could ever compare to the feeling of his own lilac haired sister's pussy wrapped tight around his cock as he thrust into her, feeling the way she got wetter and hotter with each push forward of his hips. There was delight to be found across every inch of her beautiful body, surely, but her pussy was the crown jewel of her gorgeous form and he simply could not get enough of breaking it in, no matter how many times Camilla insisted she wanted to prepare him with her mouth.

She sat on his lap, but he was the one in control, his powerful hips slamming upward into her, filling her and keeping a steady, measured level of control over the situation, as he was wont to do as the eldest sibling and a born leader. His hands seized her hips, held them tightly as he guided her up and down his cock, each thrust purposeful and steady, unwavering in his precision as he kept everything direct and to the point.

Corrin had nothing to prove and no real preference; he found every inch of Camilla to be utterly intoxicating and was the brother most likely to surprise her with what he chose to do first, simply wanting to feel her. So he ended up taking her ass given Xander's love of her pussy and Leo insisting on her mouth, and he was more than happy to kneel behind her, his hands dug into the plump flesh of her round ass, pulling the cheeks apart as he shoved into her. He couldn't stop touching her, couldn't keep his hands off of her as he let his grip wander, one hand remaining on her ass while the other danced fingertips along her back or reached around front to feel her breasts, sometimes down to her clit where he rubbed it to the pace of Xander's thrusts.

He was the affectionate one, the lack of a blood relation between them doing little to change how he treated her as he fell into the middle in terms of age and felt like there was nothing he had to show to her. All he wanted to do was adore Camilla, considering her his sister still as the affection kept them together. Between that treatment and his compassion as a lover, Camilla would never admit it, but Corrin was her favorite.

Leo had everything to prove, and when he took her mouth, it was a statement, an act of dominance that saw his fingers get tightly threaded into her lilac curls, holding her head steady as he thrust forward, fucking her mouth desperately as he tried to prove himself capable, just as good and dominant and powerful as Xander was. All of the hotly bubbling jealousies and worries that plagued Leo's mind came to the forefront as he facefucked his eldest sister, cock thrusting deep into her, pushing her to her limits. Every time she gagged against the passage of his cock into her throat was a victory for him, a way to prove that he could challenge her.

In the roughness, Camilla found delight. Leo had a passion to him that made him an enthralling partner, always so eager to prove himself and to be seen as good enough, and although she would always assure her dear kid brother that he was more than good enough, she craved the way he pushed himself and pushed her, the intensity that came from it.

But no moment was better than the end, when all three brothers, regardless of why or how they fucked her, all came together for the single goal. That was Camilla's favorite part of being triple penetrated, feeling all those cocks twitching inside of her holes, the groans and the pushes and the way that fingers pressed tightly against every inch of her body as she felt the threefold warmth of cum pumping into her from every direction, filling her womb and her ass and slipping down her throat into her stomach. It was enough to feel drunk on as it pushed her over the edge, making her heave and twist and moan around Leo's throbbing cock as she lost herself to the pleasure that could only come from the three men she adored most in all the world showing her in some profoundly messed up ways that they loved her too.


End file.
